Surprise Attack!
by Crow-watcher
Summary: Somebody sneaks up on Poland and scares the living vageebeers out of him. - SMUT/LEMON/YAOI. DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ.


A/N:: Yeah yeah, I know I'm supposed to be working on Welcome to the School of Nations, but right now, I'ma give you a lemon I've been working on at school. Especially as most of this is being typed up at school too. Oh and I was writing this without realizing that it would say the pairing above it~ Because I'm slow like that.

* * *

><p>Poland let out a small gasp coupled by a tiny squeak as he was grabbed from behind by somebody. He had been grabbed in such a way that he was not able to see who it was grabbing him. Squirming around in his captor's arms, Poland quickly said, slight fear able to be heard in his voice, "H-hey! L-L-Like, let me go!"<p>

The fear that the blond held had soon faded when a voice whispered in his ear, a gentle voice, the smell of smoke on his breath, "Sorrey for scarin' ya, love." With the gained closeness of the other male's head to his neck, ginger hair became visible. This hint along with the voice made him quickly realize just who it was holding him 'captive' and allowed him to relax into the arms now. Taking a fake pouty face, which, if his arms hadn't been being held down, would of been coupled by a crossed pair of arms, the Pole said, "You should like totally know not to like sneak up on me. It's like so totally not cool."

A chuckle came from the man holding the Pole before he said, "Love, I do a lot of things that I ain't supposed ta, but this is one that don hurt."

Those words caused Poland to blush before he said, "I still, like, hold you close to my heart, you know, Scotland. Kocham cię." _I love you._ Wiggling around in the other man's arms, the blond managed to turn around to face the ginger, the blush still on his face, but the blush was also coupled by an innocent looking smile.

The Scot then pulled the shorter boy up into a tight embrace, kissing him gently on the lips before whispering, "Tha gaol agam ort." _I __love __you __too__. _He then picked the Pole up into a bridal-style carry before smirking a little. "Ya are still as little as ya were back when we had been married!"

Poland's face flushed over for a moment before a fake pout covered it again as he whined, "Hey, I've like totally grown a, like, bit!" Despite squirming a little out of a bit of instinct, the Pole had actually missed being carried like this by the Scot. The last time that he had done that was back when their royalty was still interlinked, back when they had been married. At this time, though same-sex marriage was well, of course legal between two nations, it hadn't even been _thought_ of yet basically. But they still held a marriage in Scotland and Poland. Poland was just dressed up as a bride for them, which he didn't mind at all.

Carrying him to a nearby bedroom, Scotland gently sat Poland down on the large bed before going back to the door and locking it quickly. Turning back to the blond, who looked relatively confused, he chuckled and said, "Don' want anybody comin' in now, right?"

Poland blushed horridly before shaking his head and looking at Scotty curiously, looking him over to be exact. He was basically checking the ginger out before he met Scot's eyes once more and giving a small giggle, a thought passing through the blond's head, '_Still __sexy__~'_'

Scotland chuckled a bit as he walked back over to the bed. He then leaned over and pinned down the blond man to the bed gently, kissing him on the lips gently once before moving his head down slightly and biting down on his neck lightly.

This caused Poland to let out a small moan in a mixture between pleasure and pain, squirming a little bit underneath the Scot. He then felt the red-headed male slip a hand underneath his shirt and let out a small gasp as it was quickly pulled off and discarded off, lazily tossed to off to the side of the bed. After he felt some weight lifted off of him, Poland opened his eyes for a moment, which caused green to met green. Noticing that the reason that some weight had been lifted for a moment, Poland blushed severely, as now they were both shirtless.

Pulled back into another kiss, Poland then closed his green eyes once more before he blindly reached down and begun to mess around with the seam of Scot's pants a bit, and rubbing him slightly when he wasn't.

A small groan came from the Scot before he smirked and chuckled, pulling away from the kiss. He then said in a seductive voice, "A bit impatient now aren't we, love? Now, don be too hasty, Feliks."

At the abandoning of his lips, Poland let out a small whimper of displeasure, but those feelings were almost immediately gone as a smile spread across his lips, a plan forming in his mind. He then slowly moved down to be at the same level as Scotland's knees. After he was level and starting to undo the red-head's pants, the Pole's voice sounded, coming out with a tone that held both playfulness and humor in it, "I'm like totally going to invade your vital regions and like make Warsaw your capital~!" He then giggled and worked down the Scot's pants and boxers. Once they were down around the ginger's ankles he would then begin to gently stroke the man.

This caused Scotland to let out a low groan through his lips, his member twitching from the continuous stroking that the Pole was doing. As Poland slowly took the Scot's member into his mouth, the feeling of both warmth and the wetness of the blond's mouth basically enveloped it slowly, making him let out a long moan coupled with a shudder and a slight buck of his hips.

Poland responded to the bucking by gently holding down Scotland's hips as he 'worked'. Pulling away for the most part, before flicking his tongue around the tip, teasing it playfully. The action caused a shudder to go through the Scot, and a groan of pleasure to come out of parted lips, followed by words, "S-stop teasin' me, Feliks."

Smirking a tad on the inside, the blond responded to this request by doing the opposite, teasing him a bit more before taking the entire length into his mouth and sucking lightly as he bobbed his head. The sensation was starting to drive Scotland a bit mad, as he tilted his head back in a long and deep moan.

Not wanting to make him cum just yet, Poland stopped what he was doing and let go of the member, before moving back and kissing the Scot's neck, nipping and sucking at it.

Feeling strange now without the sensation on his member, but still getting pleasure from the blond's little 'love-bites', Scotland let out a soft moan and moved his arms down, undoing Poland's pants and tugging them down before slipping his hand under to line of underwear, gently tugging them down to reveal the Pole's own hardened member, which he then started to stroke lightly.

Poland let out a small moan as he was stroked before shuddering and biting down on Scot's neck, trying to hold back an even louder moan as the tip was rubbed. Panting lightly, the blond whispered out, "S-Scotl-land..." He was then silenced as he got three fingers in his mouth and begun to lick and suck on them, making sure to get them wet.

After his fingers were wet enough, Scotland removed them from the Polish man's mouth and gently positioned them at his entrance before slipping the first finger in, moving it around slightly before slipping in a second and waiting for his lover's approval to add in a third. Upon recieving a head nod of approval, the red haired man carefully slipped in a third finger, scissoring a little before waiting a few moments and beginning to thrust his fingers roughly into Poland, trying to find the spot that would make the man _scream_.

Upon him finding it, Poland's vision went white and he got stars in his eyes, letting out a loud moan of pleasure, mixed with a whimper as he said, "S-Scotty!" He then almost literally flung his arms around Scotland as tightly as he could before letting out a small whimper when he felt Scotland remove his fingers.

Realigning himself with the blond's entrance, he gently eased his member into the smaller man, groaning a little, _He__'__s __as __tight __as __ever__... _Hearing Poland let out a long moan, Scotland decided it was time to start to move. Moving slowly at first, getting a slow rhythm started and begun to speed up slowly, listening to his lover's moans happily, letting out his own small groans himself.

Thrusting getting faster and faster, along with more aggressive by the moment, Poland let out a loud moan and arched his back as Scotland managed to slam right into his prostate. "T-there! H-hit there again!" Smiling, he listened to his lover and rammed back into the the Pole, groaning himself, both the tightness and the sound of Poland's moans pushing him closer and closer to the edge, as was the nearly constant slamming into of his prostate working on pushing Poland towards his own.

After a little bit more thrusting, Poland was moaning and digging his nails into Scotland's back before panting out, "S-Scot... I-I'm like... going... to come..." A few moments later, the man did infact come.

The feeling of Poland's walls tightening even further more around his member pushed Scotland over the edge coming deep inside the Polish man, rocking back and forth a bit, basically acting as if he was milking himself before he pulled out and dropped down onto the bed beside him and pulling him into a tight embrace, kissing him gently before whispering, "I love you, Feliks."

Letting out a small yawn and snuggling into Scotland's chest, "I love you too..."

* * *

><p>AN:: Shotty ending!


End file.
